Trek Verse
by mrspencil
Summary: A short collection of ancient Trek verse, mainly concerning subjects which have irritated Captain Kirk.  Chapter 4. Set after the 5 year mission. This is what really mattered to Captain James T. Kirk.
1. Tribbles

**a/n **_This is an old, and not very sensible , poem :) , another ScoTpress one._

_Spoilers: Trouble with Tribbles_

_I do not own anything to do with Star Trek , Paramount does, though._

**

* * *

**

**Tribble in Store**

* * *

The level was quiet, no person in sight,

They all gathered there from the left and the right.

Thousands and thousands poured in from below.

From bulkhead to food hatch they seethed to and fro.

Silently surging they shuffled through doors,

They crawled on the view screens and slid on the floors.

Then at last they were there at the scene of their crime,

The doors were just closing, they got through in time.

Then up to the air vents they wriggled as one,

The guards did not see them or know where they'd gone.

* * *

At the end of the air vent they bounced to the ground.

Still silent as shadows they jostled around,

Then suddenly started a terrible din,

As one had located an overturned bin.

With mewing and purring and cooing with glee,

They surrounded the wheat store and started their tea.

They happily munched for an hour or so,

When no wheat remained they decided to go.

So, fat and contented they moved in a throng.

They thought they weren't noticed-alas they were wrong.

* * *

They were seen by a yeoman who passed by the vent,

And heard all the noise; for the Captain he sent.

"Oh No!" cried the Captain, "That's all that I need!

I `ll be down in a minute, just stay by that seed!

So the yeoman just stood, looking down at the floor,

Till his Captain arrived and said,"Open that door!"

"But I can't!" said the yeoman," It seems to be stuck."

"Move away!" said the Captain," And I`ll take a look."

"Look out!" cried the yeoman. It moved, as he'd feared,

Under mountains of Tribbles, James Kirk disappeared.

* * *

end


	2. Computers

_**a/n **I do not own anything to do with Star Trek, Paramount does_

**

* * *

**

**The Ultimate Injustice**

* * *

Oh, hypocrites! How loud you cry!

What sympathy you show,

If something cute and furry is ill-treated.

But who has ever turned a hair,

Or even raised a brow,

When innocent computers are defeated?

* * *

How often in Trek episodes

Have you seen planets ruled

By smart machines; a colourful array,

With flashing lights and plastic bits,

Emitting bleeping sounds,

And multicoloured switches on display.

* * *

They aim to keep their people safe,

They simplify their wars,

For centuries their eco systems work.

And do they get reward for this?

Acknowledgement and praise?

Well no, they get unplugged by Captain Kirk.

* * *

Without compassion, care or thought,

Computers are destroyed.

By Vulcan logic-rendered ineffective.

They have no hope of victory

Against a Starfleet team,

Which frequently ignores the Prime Directive.

* * *

Yes-microchips are slaves to man,

Computers are unloved,

And smart machines are destined not to win,

And planet-aiding circuitry,

Regardless of intent,

Destroyed by Kirk ,so "real life" can begin.

* * *

end

* * *

_a/n and yes, LZ, I have slightly altered the last verse_


	3. Mary Sue and Klingons

_A/N: tongue firmly in cheek for this one, I think! Very ancient (and over dramatic) trek verse_

_Star Trek and related characters do not belong to me, they belong to Paramount._

* * *

**Dream on, Mary Sue!**

* * *

The evening light was fading fast, her homework waited near.

She sipped her cooling coffee, and wiped away a tear.

She picked a ball-point pen up-the hour was getting late-

And thought about her destiny, the twists and turns of fate.

Her mind sailed off to endless worlds she hungered to explore,

To countless distant galaxies where none had gone before,

To people yet unknown to man, to see them face to face,

And leave behind all things mundane which plagued the Human race.

"Oh what's the use of wondering?" she sighed and turned to work-

Then came a strange sensation, brought her head up with a jerk.

She looked around in disbelief, her head began to whirl

As beds and books and solid walls collided in a swirl.

In moments all was calm again, familiar things had fled,

She found herself on a Starship Bridge, a field of stars ahead.

She looked around with a pounding heart; her robe was purest silk,

A twisted girdle spanned her waist; her skin was white as milk

She stood amongst the Starship crew, her hair hung soft and bright.

Amazed she'd found her dream at last-the Enterprise in flight.

* * *

A breathless hush fell o'er the Bridge, a second ship appeared.

A Klingon warship filled the screen, a Klingon spokesman jeered.

A Klingon challenge reached the crew-"You sit and shake and stare.

You cowards! Come and fight this ship, if any of you dare.

I f you dare not fight, and then surrender now, no treaty can save your skins.

If you fight then the lady who stands at your side is the prize for the one who wins!"

The Klingons laughed at the Captain bold, inviting him to fight,

To pit his gallant silver bird against the Klingon might.

All eyes were on the Captain as he stood to face his foe;

His head was high; his manner true, his voice was calm and low.

As she gazed at the noble figure her heart gave a thousand sighs,

And she turned from the Klingon's twisted smile to the man with the hazel eyes,

And she caught her breath as her eyes met his, and he turned to the screen and said,

"My ship won't fall into Klingon hands; I will fight you, sir, instead.

I will fight you, sir, to the starlight's edge, through all the worlds between;

I will fight you, sir, for my ship and crew, and the fate of this silken queen."

And she gazed at him, and her eyes were bright, to her Captain her heart she gave,

And he kissed her hand with a courteous grace and spoke to his crewmen brave.

* * *

The following battle was fierce and long, her heart was filled with fear,

But he had to win, she convinced herself, and he'd held her hand so dear.

She breathed again when the fighting stopped at the end of an endless day,

A limping, battered Enterprise, and a conquered Bird of Prey.

The Klingons awaited a killing blow, the Captain held his fire;

He had fought and won for his ship and his crew and the sake of his heart's desire.

He had no need for a final shot, the death of his crippled foe;

He hailed the battered Klingon ship and ordered it to go.

The vanquished foe slunk off in shame, afraid to show his face;

The fact he was spared by a Starfleet ship brought the Klingon deep disgrace.

The Captain turned to his lady fair and said, "Have I won your hand?

If you wish you can sail on this ship with me; if you don't I will understand."

And she looked at him, and her heart was full, and her joyful spirit soared.

"With you and the crew of the Enterprise? Of course I'll stay on board!"

But as she replied with a song in her heart, the scenery blurred and rolled-

When she focussed again she was back in her room, her coffee growing cold.

And she wept awhile for his heart and his smile, and the hand which he had kissed,

And sighed and turned to her books again, and grieved for the life she'd missed.

* * *

End


	4. Star Gazer

_A/N : this is the last ancient poem I have on file, this one is also archived on line by ScoTpress. It is a little different from the last 3, but seemed to fit the Kirk theme._

_Star Trek and characters do not belong to me, they belong to Paramount._

* * *

**Star Gazer**

_

* * *

_

One night, San Francisco,

_The city was sleeping._

_A man walked through shadows to gaze at the stars._

_He stood at the harbour,_

_Intent on the heavens,_

_While moonlight streamed round him, like glass prison bars._

_

* * *

_

He sought brief distraction

_From Starfleet bureaucracy,_

_From timetabled meetings and Earth-bound routine._

_His feet firmly planted _

_On harbour side paving,_

_His heart reaching star-ward where few men had been._

_

* * *

_

A boy saw him standing

_Alone in the moonlight,_

_Alone with the yearning which shadowed his face._

_He watched him in silence,_

_Intrigued by his presence,_

_Intrigued by this stranger who stared into space._

_

* * *

_

The man failed to see him,

_His senses were distant,_

_His hazel eyes seeking some galaxy far._

_The boy whispered softly_

"_I've seen you before, Sir,_

_Why search through the heavens? Why look for a star?"_

* * *

"_Why stand here so often,_

_With moonlight for company?_

_I can sense your frustration, your longing and pain."_

_The stranger turned slowly,_

_His hazel eyes misted,_

_Then, voice filled with passion, began to explain._

* * *

I Captained a Starship,

I Captained a vision,

I Captained a glorious, curious team.

We sailed out together

In joyful diversity,

United in purpose, inspired by a dream.

* * *

My silver hulled Starship,

My beautiful lady;

A sleek combination of science and art,

Was not just a structure

Of cold lifeless metal,

But a star-faring mistress who captured my heart.

* * *

My Starship depended

On skilled engineering,

On coaxing and swearing and fierce Scottish pride.

On a helmsman's sure instinct,

A Russian's commitment,

And a lady, named Freedom, who sang at their side.

* * *

There were soft Bantu star songs

And wild Irish ballads.

And evenings with surgeons and Romulan ale.

Inscrutable swordplay

And closely fought chess games.

A mission to challenge-a Starship to sail.

* * *

There were two on that Starship;

A Vulcan and Doctor,

Whose unwritten rule was to never agree.

A conflict of logic,

And human emotion,

Disguising affection they tried not to see.

* * *

Those two stood beside me

Throughout our long mission.

One calm, cool, collected; the other outspoken.

Our friendship was tested

Trough countless shared dangers.

The bonds forged between us can never be broken.

* * *

We faced difficult choices,

With no-win solutions.

To go by the book-to concede or defy.

To arm peaceful natives,

Or see their destruction.

To alter the future…or watch someone die.

* * *

We encountered computers,

Organian treaties,

Found Romulan values as dear as our own.

Met Klingons with honour,

And tribbles with breeding,

Crusaders of vision and mothers of stone.

* * *

There were lonely survivors

Of past destroyed empires.

Children, bewildered and centuries old.

Entities thriving

On fear and destruction,

Doomsday creations and wolves in the fold.

* * *

As we saw different cultures,

The truth became clearer;

The same basic conflicts put people at odds.

And parents defended

The rights of their children,

Whether Klingons or Hortas or Vulcans or gods.

* * *

For five years we travelled,

Exploring the galaxy

Seeking new life-forms, expanding frontiers.

The crew I commanded

Were closer than family.

We shared joy and triumph, enchantment and tears.

* * *

Now our mission is over,

Its purpose accomplished.

My crewmen are scattered-the best have resigned.

I accepted promotion,

I should be contented,

But I can't tear that Starship and crew from my mind.

* * *

My friends tried to warn me.

They knew what would happen.

Concern for my welfare destroyed their careers.

I abandoned my Starship

My first, my best destiny.

Gave in to persuasion-regretted for years.

* * *

They spoke of commitment,

Devotion to duty,

The debt that I owed them-a chance to repay.

I became a guest speaker,

A walking recruitment,

A still-living legend on Starfleet display.

* * *

When life gets too ordered,

And paperwork drowns me,

I escape to the harbour- the stars understand

That I gave up the freedom

To reach for my vision,

My friends and the ship I was born to command.

* * *

One day I'll return

To my star-clustered reaches,

Where galaxies beckon, and free spirits roam;

For somewhere out there,

At the rim of the starlight,

A Starship is sailing, and calling me home.

_

* * *

_

The stranger grew silent,

_His story completed._

_The boy left him standing alone with his stars._

_Alone at the harbour,_

_Alone with his memories,_

_While moonlight streamed round him like glass prison bars._

_

* * *

_

End


End file.
